A need exists for a drilling rig which has a clog free high volume drill cuttings and waste processing system that enables accelerated offloading of drill cutting and waste to a transport vessel or for post treatment while drilling.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.